


Patience

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Sick Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingwoman Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: Keith cursed as Lance came out of nowhere and jumped on him. "What the quiznack, Lance?!""We're crashing your date!" Lance cheekily informed him.Keith hadn't hated Lance this much since they had first found the Blue Lion.Or 5 times Keith was stopped from proposing to Shiro + 1 time he wasn't.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> For my Patience prompt on my Sheith Card and my Night Out prompt on my Fluff Card!
> 
> I couldn't think of a better title. Ugh.

1.

     Keith fidgeted in his seat, trying hard to focus on the story Shiro was telling him. He resisted the urge to pull on his tie. The two were on a date at a high-end restaurant. It was a rare occurrence, since Keith was not fond of extravagant affairs, and Shiro respected that. Thus, the older man had been surprised when Keith had suggested the outing, but he had eagerly complied.

     Keith was happy with how their relationship stood. They were together, and they always would be; nothing could separate them. Nonetheless, he knew Shiro loved romantic gestures, and Keith was willing to do anything for Shiro. He firmly believed that Shiro deserved all the happiness in the world, so he was going to put himself out there for Shiro's sake.

     The little box felt heavy in Keith's pocket.

     As Shiro finished his anecdote, he leaned against the table and rested his cheek on his fist. He gave Keith a soft smile. "Hey, are okay? You seem kind of out of it."

     "Yeah." Keith shifted, reaching into his pocket...

     "SURPRISE!!!"

     Keith cursed as Lance came out of nowhere and jumped on him. "What the quiznack, Lance?!"

     "We're crashing your date!" Lance cheekily informed him.

     Keith hadn't hated Lance this much since they had first found the Blue Lion.

     Pidge and Hunk were hanging on Shiro at the other side of the table. Shiro was laughing good naturedly, but Keith could tell he was a little annoyed. To Keith's horror, Lance called the waiter over for more menus and chairs.

     Keith tucked the box deep into pocket.

2.

     Hunk couldn't keep secrets, Pidge told Matt everything and he couldn't keep secrets, Lance was an idiot, and Keith wasn't desperate enough to ask Coran, so that left Allura as his only ally.

     He approached her when no one else was around and, with the most pathetic look he could muster, begged her, " _Please_ , Princess, I need you to distract the other Paladins the next time I go on a date with Shiro."

     Allura blinked at him, surprise on her face. Then she smiled at him. "Of course, Keith. You two deserve some time alone after everything you have done. I shall see what I can do, but there is no guarantee that they will listen to me."

     Keith shuffled his feet and looked away, embarrassed. "There's a human custom for, uh, courtship that would make Shiro really happy, but I can't do it with anyone else around," he explained.

     Allura's face lit up. "Oh! I understand. I will make sure no one interrupts you!"

     Keith hurried to add, "You can't tell the others!!! They'll never leave me and Shiro alone, and then, uh, I won't be able to do it. Ever." Keith felt a little bad for lying to Allura, but he needed her to keep quiet. The last thing he wanted was the others trying to "help" him propose.

     Allura nodded. "You have my word. My lips are sealed." She grinned. "I believe I have the perfect plan"

     To say Keith was surprised to find out that Allura's "perfect plan" was asking Lance out on a date, would be the understatement of the century.

     (And Keith had found out that he was half Galra within the last century.

     He had to admit, it was a good plan. Lance would be kept occupied by the date itself. Pidge and Hunk were planning on crashing the date, leaving Keith and Shiro to themselves.

     There was just one, unseen problem.

     "You want to do _what?”_

     Shiro had the biggest grin on his face. "Come on, Keith! It'll be fun! Don't you want to get back at all the times Lance has crashed our dates?”

     "What about our date tonight?"

     Shiro grabbed Keith's hands. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."  He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's lips, and the younger man's heart did a flip in his chest.

     Keith wavered. Shiro looked so excited, he hated to tell him no. Also, he DID want to get revenge on Lance... "It's just, I asked Allura to keep the others away while we went on our date. Asking Lance out was her way of doing so."

     Shiro's face fell. "Oh. Well, in that case-"

     "But we can reschedule!" Keith interrupted. He couldn't deny Shiro anything. He would try again on another day.

     Shiro beamed at him, and Keith knew it was worth the wait.

3.

     Keith waited outside of Shiro's room, fidgeting with his tie. He had made reservations at a nice restaurant FAR AWAY from the Garrison. He was determined to pop the question by the end of the night, even if it killed him.

     Shiro walked out and froze. Keith felt his cheeks grow hot as his boyfriend gaped at him. "Uh..."

     Keith smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

     Shiro shook his head. He walked up to Keith and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Keith melted against him. Shiro pulled back just enough to speak. " _You look amazing_ ," he murmured, his lips brushing against Keith's. Keith's breath caught in his throat as Shiro looked down at him with smoldering eyes.

     "You don't look so bad yourself," he whispered back. He glanced down at Shiro's mouth. The older man leaned forward...

     Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the Garrison. The two jumped away from each other.

     " _Attention Garrison personnel, enemy ships have been spotted. Please report to your stations_."

     Shiro took off towards the direction of the Atlas. Keith latched onto his bond with the Black Lion, having her fly closer to the Garrison.

     It wasn't until all the Paladins of Voltron were assembled into their lions, and the Atlas was preparing for launch, that an announcement was made that it had been a false alarm.

     Keith decided that the universe hated him.

4.

     It had been three weeks since Keith had made his first proposal attempt, and he was quickly losing patience. At this point, he was debating foregoing the romance all together and just proposing after they finished this simulation. Shiro was with him in the Black Lion with him, and if Keith flew off as soon as the training sessions ended, the couple would be alone long enough for Keith to ask. He felt his lion rumble in displeasure. He sent her a mental scowl.

     "Keith?" Shiro asked from behind the pilot's chair. "Is everything alright? The Black Lion doesn't seem too happy."

     "Everything's fine."

     "Okay..."

     Keith continued his argument with the lion, becoming distracted from the simulation. As fate would have it, the simulation was one of Krolia's, which meant he soon found himself "dead". With a sigh, he landed his lion out of the way of the others. He heard on of the MFE pilots make a snarky comment. He was tempted to shoot a laser beam at the unexpected plane, but Pidge beat him to it. Keith snickered as he heard her apologize, obviously without any actual remorse.

     He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at Shiro. His boyfriend frowned down at him, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay, Keith?" he asked.

     Keith gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine. I just got a little distracted talking to Black."

     Black took the opportunity to fill Keith's mind with memories of Shiro's suffering: at the hands of the Galra, within the Black Lion's consciousness, and during the fight against Sendak. Before shoving her out of his mind, Keith conceded that he was going to give Shiro the most romantic and sappiest proposal ever.

5.

     Keith stared at his reflection. He was not a vain person, but Keith had made reservations at another fancy restaurant in hopes of a successful proposal attempt. He wanted the night to be perfect for Shiro, and he wanted to look good for him. Keith grabbed the box which held the ring, but he hesitated before slipping it into his pocket.

     Taking the ring out of the box, Keith held it up to the light, wondering if it was good enough for Shiro. (It wasn't; nothing would ever be good enough for Shiro.) It was a simple band, golden in color. On the inside, the words "I love you" were engraved in elegant script. It was a little cheesy, but they portrayed Keith's feelings perfectly. Also, Keith figured Shiro would appreciate how they portrayed Keith's character: short and to the point.

     Keith's phone buzzed in his pocket. After carefully placing the ring back into its box, he pulled out his phone.  He was surprised to find the call was from Shiro. He answered and was greeted by a coughing fit. Keith immediately panicked. "Shiro?? Are you okay?! What's going on??"

     "...I think I'm going to have to cancel our date."

     "Don't worry about that. What's wrong?? Where are you???"

     Shiro sniffed. "Got a cold. My room."

     "Stay put. I'll be there in a second."

     "Wait, Keith-"

     Keith hung up and dialed Pidge's number.

     "Hell-"

     "Shiro has a cold. What do I do?"

     There was a moment of silence. Then:

     "Geeze, Keith! I thought there was something seriously wrong. You never call me. Which, by the way, is rude."

     "This is an emergency! Shiro is sick!"

     "...Of course, you would consider that an emergency. Look, he'll be fine in a few days. Just ask Hunk to make him some soup, gather some blankets, and give him some Tylenol."

     Keith sighed in relief, grateful for something to do. "Thanks, Pidge. You're the best. I owe you one."

     "No problem. And duh. Also, I will take you up on that."

     Keith hung up, wincing at the fact that he was now in the debt of Katie Holt. After quickly changing into comfortable clothes, he sent Hunk a text, asking him to make some soup for Shiro later. Then he gathered some blankets and pillows as well as a bottle of Tylenol.

     Keith called his space wolf over. "Hey, buddy. Can you take me to Shiro's room?" Immediately, there was a flash of light, and Keith found himself in the familiar room.

     "Keith?"

     Keith looked around the pile of blankets in his arms to see his congested boyfriend lying* in bed. His heart sunk, because Shiro looked rather pitiful, his face pale and sickly. Keith approached the bed and gently placed the blankets and pillows on the bed. He reached a hand and cradled Shiro's cheek; Shiro leaned into the gesture.

     "You're gonna get sick," Shiro muttered.

     "No, I'm not," Keith denied. Pulling the covers back, Keith slipped into the bed beside the other man. He gently pulled Shiro closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in a cuddle. Shiro sighed happily, snuggling into Keith's chest. Keith's heart swelled.

     "'M sorry I ruined our date," Shiro mumbled.

     "Don't worry about it."

+1

     "You're getting slow, old timer," Keith teased as he hopped off of the hoverbike.

     "Very funny," Shiro shot back, but he was unable to hide his grin.

     Keith grabbed the wicker basket he had attached to the hoverbike. He waited for Shiro to walk up beside him before offering his hand. Shiro beamed at him as they walked hand-in-hand towards the edge of the cliff.

     Keith had decided to ditch the romantic dinner all together and opted for a picnic under the setting sun. He spread a blanket on the ground, and Shiro emptied the basket. Keith patted his pocket, insuring the ring was still there, before sitting beside his boyfriend. They passed the evening with quiet conversation as they ate. Once the stars came out, they both laid back on the blanket, arms brushing.

     "You know," Shiro said, breaking the silence, "getting to see the stars up close in space was amazing, but I missed this."

     "Yeah, me, too." Keith turned his head to look at Shiro. His heart swelled with affection. He reached into his pocket. "Shiro-"

     "Woah, Keith! Look at that!" Shiro raised his arm to point. Keith turned his attention towards the sky, and he was surprised to see shooting stars streak across the night. He glanced at Shiro, watching as the lights flickered across his awestruck face. Keith smiled softly before turning back.

      As the meteor shower came to an end, Shiro sat up. "Wow..." he breathed. "That was amazing." He turned to Keith. "What did you wish for?" he asked in a teasing tone.

     "For you to say yes to my question.”

      Confused, Shiro tilted his head with a slight frown. "What question?"

     Keith pulled the box out his pocket before kneeling in front of Shiro. He thought he heard Shiro gasp, but the blood was pouring in his ears** too loud for him to be sure.

     "Marry me."

     Keith watched as Shiro's eyes widened in shock. "Th-that wasn't a question."

     "Guess not. Sorry.

     Shiro buried his face in his hands. "Oh my gosh, Keith. I-Yes.”

     "Yes?”

     "Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes!"

     Keith laughed, relief soaring through him. "Give me your hand."

     Shiro's breath hitched as Keith slipped the ring onto Shiro's finger, and the man began to cry. "K-Keith..."

     Keith shifted into a crouch and leaned forward. Cradling Shiro's face in his hands, Keith pressed soft kisses on each tear. "Don't cry, Shiro."

     The other man- _his fiancé_ -chuckled. "I can't help it. Gosh, I love you so much.”

     At that, Keith lost all self-control; he pressed his forehead to Shiro's and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell. Shiro stroked his cheek before leaning back. They fell onto the blanket, legs entangled.

     Keith found himself laughing, and Shiro began to as well. Tears turned into gentle kisses. Shiro paused to cup Keith's cheek. "Thank you, Keith. I had no idea you were going to propose."

     "I'm glad. I was worried you were going to catch on.”

     "Why is that?"

     "I've been trying to propose for almost a month now," Keith admitted.

     Shiro's eyes widened in realization. "The fancy dinners..."

     "Mhmm." Keith leaned forward to gently press their lips together. "Was it romantic enough for you?

     "It was _perfect_."


End file.
